


Christmas Break

by Nemesister, SherryNataliaRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/pseuds/SherryNataliaRedfield
Summary: After speaking with Barry about his Christmas plans for his family, Jill ends up setting a chain reaction with the rest of the crew. It soon becomes apparent that the holiday away from you co-workers and friends ends up bringing them all together again.This will eventually get finished, but I don't think I'll even collab with my youngest sister again 😥
Relationships: Barry Burton/Kathy Burton, Claire Redfield/Alex Wesker, Helena Harper/Carla Radames, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Rachel Foley/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 10





	1. Christmas Plans?

Work never ended for the BSAA. However, after the events in China, things started to slow down a little for them all.

"That looks interesting," Barry smiled at what he saw upon the computer, grabbing Jill's attention after she'd done talking with Jessica and Rebecca.

"What's interesting?" she asked while walking over with her coffee.

"A Christmas cruise," he gestured to the advertisement.

"I've had my share of cruises," she now shuddered at the thought.

"Ah, the mission aboard the Zenobia." He nodded in acknowledgement.

Jill just shrugged as she placed her coffee upon his desk. She then leaned over to look at the pictures and info.

"So is it just you and Cathy off on a romantic Christmas break?" she then asked, turning to look at him.

"Christmas break for the whole family," he informed her. "Moira and I've been bonding more lately and this should bring us even closer as a family."

"Sounds wonderful," Jill smiled warmly as she straightened up. " I know you'll have a lovely time. "

"So, what about you and Rachael?" he now turned to ask her as she sat at her own desk.

"Not sure what we're doing?" she shrugged. "Stay at home Christmas."

"Get out. Get away. Do something romantic, just the two of you." He told her as he headed for the coffee machine. "Go to Europe. Go on a cruise like us."

Jill gave it some thought before typing away on the computer for any good get away holidays for Christmas. Eventually she found one, quickly booking the pair in she then headed for home.

"Well, I'll see you after the holiday." She smiled as she grabbed her coat before giving him a hug. "Merry Christmas, Barry."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jill. Have fun," he smiled as he waved her off.

As she headed for the door while zipping up her coat, she ended up bumping into someone or much rather they bumped into her.

"Sorry," they both said in unson.

"Jill!"

"Chris!"

"Heading home?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just been talking Christmas plans with Barry."

"Doing anything good?" he asked.

"Maybe take Rachael on a cruise ship?" she shrugged.

"That sounds wonderful, hope it's clear of oozes." He chuckled.

"Don't even joke," she laughed lightly herself.

He shook his head going a little more serious again.

"Guess I'll not see you at the party then?" he now asked.

"Party?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Leon told me they're having a get together Christmas party. The BSAA's been invited to join in."

"I'll give it a miss, I told Rachael I'd be home hours ago."

"Happy holidays," he smiled at her as she headed out.

"Have fun at the party," she waved.

Once in her car, she headed for home.

"Come on," she groaned as the lights turned red on her.

She couldn't help but glance at the clock. She knew for sure she should have been back hours ago, but she'd got so caught up in a conversation with Rebecca and Jessica, then Barry's cruise had distracted her.

"Guess I'll have to make it up to her tonight," she sighed heavily as the lights finally changed. " About time. "

Eventually she was pulling into the car park to the apartment blocks, locking up she headed to her apartment.

"Rach, I'm home!" she greeted as she walked in.

Silence greeted her in response as she slipped off her coat.

"Rach?" she called out again as she checked the living room.

The lamp was on with a blanket thrown over the settee.

"Shit," Jill sighed now heading to the bedroom.

Opening the door she wasn't at all surprised to find Rachael sound asleep, snuggly under the covers. Taking a seat on the bed she slipped her boots off, followed by her clothes to which she replaced with her pj's.

She then slipped under the covers with her, snuggling up right beside her girlfriend. Her hand now resting on the others abdomen.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered as Rachael stirred. "Do you want to...

"No, you're cold," Rachael responded grumpily.

"Sorry," Jill apologised again, shifting herself away from the other woman.

Rachael gave a sleepy groan as Jill slipped away to warm up first.

"I didn't say for you to move, did I?" she frowned as she turned over.

Jill rolled her eyes as Rachael now moved over to snuggle up to her.

"I wouldn't want you catching a cold for Christmas," she warned her.

Jill rested her head against the younger woman's, her cold hand coming up to move Rachael's fringe aside to see the others woman's eyes were once again closed. She still couldn't understand how she hid such beautiful features behind a think layer of hair.

"I have a surprise for you this Christmas," Jill smiled as Rachael opened her eyes to look at her.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"It's a surprise," Jill reminded her.

"One small hint," Rachael pressed her.

"No," was the only response she was getting from the woman.

"Don't make me force it from you," the younger blonde now warned as she straddled her to then lean down to kiss her. "Cause I'm quite good at that."

"Oh, I know quite well. But you won't this time," Jill smiled as Rachael gave her a devilish smile.

xXx

"Hey, Chris." Leon greeted handing him a non alcoholic beer.

"Thanks," Chris smiled, popping the cap to then take a swig.

As the party took off with everyone getting wild with the music blaring in the background, Leon and Chris started a conversation, asking each other what their plans for Christmas was.

"Been with any more younger women?" Leon asked.

Chris shook his head, Jill and her big mouth.

"Hey, better younger than older." He jabbed back.

"Ada's only two years older than me."

"Yeah, Jill's age." Chris nodded. "So you and Ada are really making a go of things?

Leon nodded. "She's been acting a little strange though lately."

"More than usual?" Chris asked with a look.

"Not like that, she's just...moody."

"Not getting enough in the bedroom, huh?" Chris asked playfully.

Leon shook his head. "I can't even cuddle her."

Chris looked taken aback as he just tapped his friend on the shoulder in sympathy.

"What about taking her on a cruise for Christmas?" Chris suggested with a shrug. "Might bring back the spark."

Leon thought about it for a while, maybe a cruise would be the best thing to spice up their relationship once more. What could it hurt?

"Sorry," someone slurred at having bumped into Chris.

"Sherry?" he asked dumbfounded at turning to see her.

"Chris!" she perked up in surprise, saying his name louder than she actually expected.

"I don't think Claire's going to be too pleased with you being in that state," he frowned.

"What state?" she asked, also falling over into Helena. "Sorry."

"You're drunk," Helena pushed her, sending her right into Leon, who luckily caught her.

"She isn't the only one," he frowned.

"I'm not drunk," Helena scowled at him, hands on her hips.

Leon sighed as he shook his head.

"I think we should get these two home," Chris frowned.

"Hunnigan," Leon called out to the woman, who was not as drunk as the two younger women. "We're heading out, we've got these two to take back."

Hunnigan laughed at the pair, but acknowledged him anyway. "Happy holidays!"

"Same to you too," Leon smiled at her before grabbing hold of Helena who'd grabbed another drink.

Chris took Sherry by the arm to lead her out too.

"You won't tell Claire, will you?" she asked before turning with a giggle as Helena threw up beside them.

"No, you can stay at my place tonight. You can tell her yourself."

Sherry turned to Helena now, who was currently being held up by Leon with her arm over his shoulders.

"She's so gone," she laughed with a hiccup.

Once outside Leon and Chris parted ways. Sherry was much more talkative until Chris finally got her into the spare room, in which she dropped down onto the bed to then doze off. He took off her shoes for her and laid a blanket over her for the night.

Helena on the other hand was coming and going while on the drive home.

"Does Carla know about the party?"

Helena shrugged, she was more interested in sleeping than answering his dumb questions.

"Will she be up at this time?"

Another shrug.

"Do you know anything?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Helena groaned as she leaned over a little.

"You gonna be sick?" he asked.

Before he could get an answer he was already pulling over to then get out and open the door for her.

"Feeling better?" he then asked as she wiped her mouth with her hand.

She gave a nod and he was free to climb back into the car to drive her back. Once he was at the pairs home, he parked up, leaving Helena in the car while he went and knocked on the door.

He heard the key in the lock before the door opened and there stood Carla in her silk nightdress and gown.

"Sorry it's late," he apologised. "Did she tell you about the party at work?"

"She did," Carla frowned as she looked to Helena in the car. "She's drunk isn't she?"

Leon nodded.

"Bring her in," she sighed.

Leon headed back to the car to bring Helena into the house.

"She can sleep on the couch tonight," she pointed.

"I wanna sleep with you," Helena whined.

"You stink of booze," Carla scolded her.

Leon quickly slipped out, leaving the pair to sort out their problems on their own, after all he had Ada to contend with.

Upon heading home, he found the apartment to be quiet and dark. Making his way through their home as quietly as possible without turning on all the lights. He knew for a start it was a bad idea, as he ended up standing on a few cat toys and even stubbed his toe in which he had to mouth a few choice words. Finally he was out of his clothes and slipping into bed, which both cats weren't exactly pleased about what with the sudden disturbance.

Come morning Ada would scold him on his lateness. For now he'd just get a good night's sleep and accept his fate come morning.

xXx

"Morning," Sherry greeted cheerfully with a stretch as she met Chris in the kitchen.

"You're awfully cheerful this morning to say you drank so much last night," he looked to her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I, uh, my body heals rapidly." She went on to explain to him. "My body bonded with the virus, so any injury I receive gets healed or any illnesses and such never stay around for long."

"So no hangover?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Coffee?" he still asked none the less.

She nodded with a smile.

"Guess Claire won't have to know after all," he thought as he handed her the mug.

Sherry just grinned.

"Well then let me know when you're ready, I'll drop you off."

xXx

Leon had explained to Ada why he'd been so late returning home that night and thankfully she'd accepted and let it slide. He must have caught her on a good day, thankfully. Now sipping at his coffee, his phone alerted him of a message.

**Thanks for dropping me off home**

It was Helena, so he text her back.

**No problem. How's things with Carla?**

**Don't ask**

**That bad?**

Bad as in how do I rectify this?

**Chris gave me the idea of going on a cruise ship this Christmas break to hopefully spice up our marriage. Why don't you and Carla get away somewhere for the holiday? Might do your relationship good?**

**... You and Ada having problems too?**

**A little** he replied, not wanting to go into it fully.

**Well I think a break might do me good. Thanks again, Leon :)**

He put his mobile down as Ada walked into the kitchen to grab her cup of coffee.

"Trouble?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Carla's not too happy with Helena at the moment."

She couldn't help but smile at this now, making Leon stand to head over to her, placing his hands on her hips as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Leon," she smacked him lightly.

"Sorry," he apologised as she set her mug down on the worktop.

She allowed him to kiss her again.

"I've missed this," he told her softly.

"I know," she sighed in return. "It's just that things are moving fast and..."

Leon nodded. "It's a lot to take in I know."

"I love you, Leon."

"But?"

"Just give me time to adjust. I've not been feeling like myself lately and..."

"If there's anything wrong..."

"Leon," she smiled. "You're so adorable."

He shook his head at the compliment with a huff of 'thanks' as he took up his coffee again. Things would work out for the pair given time or the truth.

xXx

It was still hard to get over the fact that Claire was going out with Alex, especially as she looked up at the large manor house that seemed so much like Simmons' but a lot more elegant.

"Tell Claire I'll see her when I can," Chris called out to her before she nodded and shut the car door.

Heading up to the large front doors, one opened to reveal a man.

"Miss Birkin," he gestured her in.

She followed him on until he stopped at a set of double doors to then knock. Once he was given permission he opened the door to let them know of Sherry's arrival. Claire was quick on her feet to come hug the younger woman.

"Ready for Christmas?" she asked as Alex poured them drinks.

Sherry nodded.

"Drink?" Alex asked until noticing Stuart standing in the doorway. "Ah, dinners ready. Any gossip you have may be shared over the dinner table."

That stopped the pair from the start of their conversation as Alex drank back the drink she'd just poured.

"So did you have a good night yesterday?" Claire asked intrigued as they all sat down to eat.

"I did. Helena and I got absolutely drunk," Sherry blurted out before quickly covering her mouth, once she'd realised what she'd just said.

"So where did you stay?" the redhead asked more concerned.

"I stayed over at Chris' house," she told her.

"I'll be sure to have a word with him."

"Claire give the girl a break, she's young. Let her enjoy life a bit," Alex told her straight while grabbing the bottle of wine next to her. "Care for more?"

"Please," Sherry smiled as she held her glass up just to get a glare from Claire. "I'm really glad you finally introduced us, Alex seems really nice."

"I'm glad you like her. You can date her then, can't you."

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't date blondes." Alex smirked.

"Speaking of dating. Did you know there's trouble in paradise for Ada and Leon?" Sherry now brought up after hearing it from Chris. 

"I thought everything was going alright for them."

"Apparently not. Chris said he'd recommended to Leon about going on a cruise. Said it might spice their relationship up."

"Maybe you and I should go on one," Sherry nudged the redhead.

Claire's face lit up once she realised what the young girl was trying to tell her. "Maybe."

"I don't think a cruise will help them," Alex bluntly stated.

Claire frowned deeply at her.

"You know you're the iceberg that sank the Titanc."

Alex just gave her a smug smile in response.

"I don't get it. What do you mean by spicing up their relationship?" Natalia now interrupted at having been listening to their conversation .

"Wait while you start dating, then you'll know. But only once they have my approval of course," Alex warned, before taking a sip of wine.

Claire shook her head, but caught sight of the blondes smile. She couldn't be angry all the time with her.


	2. Last Minute Preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress waiting on YougottheWongwoman.

With Christmas drawing near quicker than any of them realised, it was all hands on deck to get things sorted.

"So, what is it you're getting her again?" Jessica asked as she and Rachael looked around the clothing store.

Rachael shrugged. "You know something sexy."

"Dress up?" Jessica smiled. "Something for the bedroom."

"Of course, what else would it be for?" Rachael asked.

"Kinky," Jessica teased.

"Just find something?" Rachael frowned at her.

"How about this?"

Rachael turned to look at what Jess had pulled out.

"A little over the top," she told her, while gesturing to her to put it back.

"Are you serious?" Jess asked. "Over the top?"

"Not everyone is like you." Rachael reminded her.

Jess looked to her then pointed at her cleavage.

"Care to run that by me again," she asked.

Rachael looked down on herself, her hair falling over her eyes again which she brushed back with her fingers.

"Jill has standards," she reminded her. "Plus I can't get her to wear anything that shows the top of her chest."

"Oh, right," Jessica now sighed. "The scar."

Rachael nodded. "I just want something to get her used to being able to wear whatever the hell she wants again, and not care what others think about her."

"Excuse me, ladies. I don't mean to interrupt, but I have an outfit that's just come in today." The store owner interrupted the pair.

"We'll take a look," Jessica answered for the two of them.

"Here we are," the woman showed them. "Complete with accessories too."

"Is the belt buckle able to be customised?" Rachael asked.

"And the hat?" Jess added.

"Yes, any initials you want."

"Then I'd like JV."

"JV it is," the woman noted down. "I'll have them sent off right away and they should be back in the next couple of days."

Rachael gave her number and now it was all a waiting game.

xXx

"So I will be back as soon as I can," Claire told Alex while grabbing her keys, to then give the woman a kiss on the cheek.

"You're too nice. I hope you know that," Alex calmly shouted to her as Claire was heading out.

She waited until she heard the door echo shut before walking over to the window to watch the redhead drive off.

"Stuart, could you get Natalia's coat? We're going out," the blonde called out.

Alex had decided to drive into town herself, taking her daughter with her for some company.

"So where did you say we're going?" Natalia asked trying to get her mum to spill.

"I didn't," Alex replied, passing a few shops but nothing seemed to catch her eye.

"Mom!" Natalia pulled at the blondes arm to try and get her attention.

"Not now," Alex scolded her.

She still didn't stop.

"If you carry on, then I will have no other choice but to leave you to wonder around here free range and I won't come back for you."

"Can I have one of those?" Natalia pointed to something in the shop window, ignoring her mother's threat.

"Well, what do you know you're useful after all." Alex smirked as she entered the shop and headed straight for the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a young man asked.

"I would like one of those with specific specifications," Alex pointed towards the item that she wanted.

"Okay. If you would tell me what you would like on it, I'm sure we can have it arranged for you." The man confirmed with a smile.

"I can't see," Natalia nudged Alex a few times until the older woman finally broke.

She bent down to the young girl. "Why don't you go and look for something for yourself, while I sort this out."

"Fine," Natalia wined, walking away.

"Oh, what a lovely little girl." Alex then heard someone say.

She turned to see a woman talking to the young brunette, so she sauntered over to grab the young girls arm, but before she left she couldn't resist the urge to say something to the woman. "Please don't touch my daughter."

Now heading back to the man that was in the middle of serving her, she went on to ask. "You don't do them for kids as well do you?"

xXx

Carla had arranged a day out with Ada, only it wouldn't be so much as a day out as the woman had others things to currently sort out.

"I won't be able to stay long. I've got an appointment in an hour."

"That's fine, you always have something else at hand anyway."

"Things not going well between you and Helena, and here I thought you were a match made in heaven." Ada jabbed back.

"You're one to talk," Carla frowned back at her. "You have Leon grovelling at your feet."

Ada sighed heavily. "Can we just get this over with."

"Fine with me, fake." Carla teased.

"Enough with the fake," Ada glared at her.

"Well someone sure is touchy," Carla smirked as she poked Ada with her finger.

"Do that again and I'll break it," Ada scowled.

Carla withdrew her hand after willing herself not to anger the woman more.

"You're really no fun when you're all worked up like this," she said as she looked around the clothing store.

"You're just annoying," Ada scowled back at her.

"Aw, you'll hurt my feelings." Carla feigned a hurt look.

"Looking for something in particular, ladies?" a man asked them. "We have outfits specially for twins, such as yourselves."

Carla turned with a smile as Ada sighed heavily beside her.

"As adorable as that sounds, we're not related and would never wear the same clothes as one another." She told him straight.

And with that she turned to head off further into the store, leaving the man dumbfounded.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Ada sighed, feeling a headache forming.

Carla stopped dead in her tracks, her hand slipping down the long dress she was currently looking at.

"You know damn well," she turned to her. "Who else do I have to hang out with?"

Ada looked to her.

"I lost my sister all because of a man I thought would love me for who I was. I have no friends due to everything that's happened," Carla went on. "I thought you of all people could at least..."

Ada rolled her eyes. "I know, Carla. Hence I came out with you."

Carla perked up once more at this.

"Thank you."

"I also think I have the perfect outfit for Helena," Ada now nodded.

Carla followed her over to see what Ada had picked out for her.

"That would suit her perfectly," Carla grinned as she grabbed the outfit to go pay for it.

Once they were finished, Carla bought them both a coffee before Ada got a message from Claire saying that she was on her way to pick her up.

xXx

(Part with Ada still in the making unfortunately, thanks to our youngest sis who isn't on the collab list just yet. Bear with us, we're all waiting)

xXx

Upon having received a phone call, Rachael quickly ditched Jill to head out to the store to pick up her customised present. Jill would forgive her anyway once she receives it. Then again it had been hard for not only Jill to keep a rather big secret from her loved one, but also the others that had a cruise planned too. Now it was ttime to tell them to start packing. In a good way that was.


	3. On Still Waters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress waiting on YougottheWongwoman.

Once Rachael was back home, she'd found her case already packed and by the door. 

"Either you're kicking me out or we're going somewhere?" she asked as she set the package down. 

"The latter," Jill smiled as she brought her own suitcase out with her. "Anyway, why would I ever get rid of you?"

Rachael shrugged. "You could have gotten bored of me."

"Get in the car," Jill gestured with a smile.

Rachael grabbed her package once again before heading over to the car. Once Jill had the car loaded, she drove the pair off.

"Care to say now?" Rachael asked as she turned to her lover.

"No," Jill teased.

Rachael let out a sigh as she continued to look out at the scenery.

xXx

"Just pack," Helena frowned.

"And why should I?" Carla asked, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, looking to Helena. 

"Because I've booked us time away," Helena groaned.

"Where?" Carla questioned.

"You'll find out when we get there," Helena glared at her.

Not seeing any point to pushing any further she decided to pack.

"Thank you," Helena smiled at her. 

Carla just shook her head while throwing clothes onto the bed. Once she was done picking out the right ones, she placed them in the suitcase.

"You're welcome," Carla smirked.

xXx

"I'll go sort things out," Jill told Rachael before heading off to see someone.

"Can I help you?" 

"I've got a cruise booked, but..."

The woman held out her hand for the papers.

"Oh, right." The woman now frowned as she looked over the details. "I'm afraid you won't be on board the Veronica."

Jill's brows furrowed at this. "And that means?"

"You'll be on the Queen Fiona."

"I'm booked us on for the Veronica," Jill frowned.

"I'm sorry, but someone should have at least told you that the ship is going through some minor repairs. The Queen Fiona is the replacement, and seen as it's Christmas we're in high demand."

"As long as it's the same trip, I don't mind."

"Yes, everything is the same. Apart from the ship."

"Good," Jill nodded getting the pair sorted.

oOo

"You booked us on a cruise ship?" Rachael now asked bewildered.

"My early Christmas gift to you," Jill smiled as Rachael hugged her.

"Thank you. You're too good to me."

"We definitely need the break."

"Maybe we can enjoy ourselves a little more than usual?" Rachael nudged her.

"Sounds exciting," Jill grinned.

xXx

"Sherry I need your help. I've booked Alex and I on a cruise," Claire screamed down the phone with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you both," Sherry replied.

"So will you help me pack?" the redhead asked.

"Of course, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Don't tell Alex, I want to see the surprise look on her face." Claire told them before switching her phone off.

Alex stood in the hallway grabbing her coat ready to go out. What Claire didn't know is she had heard everything through the echo of the house.

"Claire, I'll be back in half an hour." Alex called to her up the stairs, she knew the redhead wouldn't hear.

oOo

"Have you ever used these?" Sherry asked holding a pair of handcuffs up.

"Sherry! Keep packing, she'll be back any minute." Claire kept her eyes on the handcuffs. "Put them back where you found them."

"So, you haven't told her yet?"

"No, it's supposed to be a surprise."

"So, what ship is it again?"

"She's called Veronica."

"How nice? So Alex's case is done."

"Ok, I'll take them down."

"Would you like a hand with them, darling? I'd hate for you to do mischief before we even get on the cruise." Alex stood there in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest and a smug look on her face.

Natalia was behind her trying to nosey.

"Alex, I didn't hear you come back."

"That's because I know how to shut the door without it echoing around the house."

"How did you know we were going on a cruise?"

"You told me, darling. This morning." Alex then turned to Natalia." Come on, let's go. We're going to be late."

xXx

"A cruise," Carla turned to Helena with a look. "How romantic."

"You don't like it?" Helena asked, looking a little upset.

"Of course I do," Carla smiled at her. "You've saved up to take me on a cruise for the Christmas holiday. Why wouldn't I like it?"

Helena shrugged knowing just how picky Carla could be.

"Let's go find our room. Then we can see what the entertainments like on here," Carla hurried her by grabbing her wrist to pull her with her.

It hadn't been long before the pair were both on deck. 

"When do we actually leave?" Carla was complaining to the staff.

"We're sorry for the delay, but seen as there's been a change of ships we still have people arriving."

Carla scowled but left it at that.

"Stop complaining?" Helena frowned. "At least while we wait we can check out what's going on around here."

"I suppose?" Carla just shrugged, deciding it was for the best to preoccupy herself until the rest of the people arrived.

"We could take a swim together," Helena hinted.

Carla gave a smirk at that. 

"There's a theatre," she added. "Concert hall. Casino."

"Buffet" Carla also added as they walked by.

"Bar," Helena went on.

"Let's go there now," Carla insisted.

"Fine by me," Helena shrugged as she followed Carla.

"What can I get you, ladies?" the barman asked.

"Whatever you feel suits me?" Carla smiled at the man.

"I have just the thing," he winked. "And for you?"

"I'll have a beer," Helena shrugged before looking to Carla.

The woman could work her charm on anyone, but Helena never felt threatened as she knew Carla loved her and her alone. 

"Your drinks, ladies." He smiled. "Enjoy."

Carla gave him a look before turning back to Helena to then place her hand on hers before tucking her fingers underneath Helena's palm.

"I think we should go to bed early tonight," Helena suggested.

"On our very first night?" Carla asked. 

"We could always...." she was cut off as Carla kissed her right in front of a few other customers.

One person whistled as another tried to do the very same as the pair, only to be rejected.

xXx

"So there should be a children's play area here somewhere."

"I am not a kid," Natalia stomped her foot in temper.

"If you don't disappear by the time I come off the phone, then Santa clause won't bring you anything for Christmas."

"Fine."

Alex dialled a number into her phone. Then placed it to her ear. "Is the island ready?"

"Everything should be to your liking."

"That is what I like to hear," she said before ending the call after seeing Claire walking over. "Glad you could make it."

"Really funny I wasn't that long."

Alex walked further towards Claire and placed her arms around her waist and Claire did the same to the blonde.

"So where would you like to explore first?"

"I have few suggestions Claire winked.


	4. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew we wouldn't get this done by Christmas.

Something was wrong, but no one was saying anything.

"What's going on?" people were asking. "Is there a problem?"

Eventually one of the staff made an announcement over the speaker.

"We're currently experiencing minor technical difficulties and will be docking shortly on the island nearby. We shouldn't be long to get this sorted, but you'll be free to leave the ship if preferred."


End file.
